1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a system operation in an operating system (OS).
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art computer system. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer system includes a CPU 10, a video controller 11, a host-PCI bridge 12, a memory 13 storing application programs, a video RAM 14, an audio controller 15, a LAN controller 16, a card bus controller 17, a PCI-ISA bridge 18, an LCD 19, a microcomputer 20, a keyboard 21 and an HDD 23 storing an operating system (OS).
Also, the microcomputer 20 includes a ROM 200 and a RAM 201 and a keyboard controller 203. The ROM 200 and the RAM 201 store the information data for operating the system.
FIG. 2 illustrates related art power option registration information associated with warning information (battery low/battery low risk) depending on the use of the battery. As shown in FIG. 2, the battery low warning and/or the battery low risk warning can be independently set.
For example, in the system (e.g., notebook computer and PDA) using an auxiliary power supply (e.g., battery), the warning operation and the system operation can be separately performed depending on the discharge degree of the battery. The battery low warning (first signal) or the battery low risk warning (second signal) are separately set to the OS and the microcomputer, depending on the percentage of the battery residual quantity. The OS and the microcomputer are operated depending on the respective warnings.
FIG. 3 illustrates the related art battery low warning operation and the system operation according to the setup of FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 3, if the system is in a preset battery low state, the computer system gives a sound warning and displays a message, and then, the system is changed into one state among a standby mode (S3), a maximum power saving mode (S4) and a system termination mode (S5). In general operations, the system is changed into the standby mode and then performs the maximum power saving mode or the system termination mode depending on the discharge degree of the battery.
Under the Windows OS, the related art notebook system provides the battery low information and the battery low risk information in association with the battery residual quantity. These warnings must be operated according to the user setup.
However, the user can change the battery related information. For example, when the warning or action is taken depending on the battery residual quantity, the user can change the information on the battery residual quantity and the warning action.
Under the Window OS, the changed battery information is not transmitted to the microcomputer that controls the battery. Therefore, it is difficult for the microcomputer to perform the correct response as the user desires. That is, the current notebook computer or the PDA has the battery as the auxiliary power supply. Most of the OSs provide several battery related events because the power is abruptly cut off when the battery is used up.
As described above, the related art apparatus and method for controlling system operation in an operating system (OS) have various disadvantages. For example, since the related art OSs have no suitable interface specification for the microcomputer, it is impossible to take appropriate actions depending on the battery residual quantity, which is updated by the OS. Further, the respective devices may not be operated according to the updated information on the battery residual quantity.
In addition, the system may wake up even in a preset specific mode, resulting in system crash caused by the battery consumption. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.